flynafandomcom-20200214-history
Love Story
"Love Story" is a country pop song performed by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was written by Swift and produced by Nathan Chapman, alongside Swift. It was released on September 12, 2008 by Big Machine Records, as the lead single from Swift's second studio album Fearless. The song was written about a love interest of Swift's who was not popular among Swift's family and friends. Because of the scenario, Swift related to the plot of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (1597) and used it as a source of inspiration to compose the song. However, she replaced Romeo and Juliet's original tragic conclusion with a happy ending. It is a midtempo song with a dreamy tenor, while the melody continually builds up. The lyrics are from the perspective of Juliet Capulet. Flyna-Related Love Story relates to the Chyna and Fletcher relationship in many ways, one of them is for Fletcher's romantic interest in her and Chyna not knowing. Another reason is because one of the lyrics of the song says "We were both young when I first saw you" and Chyna and Fletcher were both eleven when they met. Lyrics to the Song: We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts: I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello," Little did I know... That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" And I was crying on the staircase Begging you, "Please don't go" And I said... Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh. 'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go" And I said... Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". Oh, oh. I got tired of waiting Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said... Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes". Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. 'cause we were both young when I first saw you Category:Songs